


Perform and Protect (Loki Laufeyson)

by iseeyourshadowsinmyroom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, avengers hetalia crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 03:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19659016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseeyourshadowsinmyroom/pseuds/iseeyourshadowsinmyroom
Summary: "Being a professional performer is my dream. I won't let my cousin ruin that-- I can't. He's too protective of me and is trying to make me go back to Spain and never see you again. I'm so scared.""Then darling, let me change his mind. Let me into your heart and I'll make everything better."





	1. One

A sigh escaped your lips as you looked out of your apartment window. You were in New York majoring in performing arts while your cousin Antonio stayed in Spain. At first, he was hesitant to let you leave, but when he saw how passionate you were about accomplishing your dreams, he allowed you to leave home. Occasionally you'd have bouts of homesickness, but thinking on why you were here made it all worth it. Plus, you had Alfred to talk to, which eased Antonio's nerves.

Except for the attack on New York. When Antonio found out about it, he demanded you return home to where it was safe, to which you said no. A group known as the Avengers protected you from Loki and made sure you stayed safe. In fact, you befriended them after the attack when you invited them for dinner as a token of thanks. A couple years have passed since then, you having also lived through the attack of Ultron. Speaking of the Avengers, you ended up receiving a call from Natasha. "Hey! What's up?"

"(Name)! We want you to come over to the tower! Wanda and Vision want to meet you." Natasha had told you about the newest Avengers, and you had wanted to meet them as well.

"Really? When?"

"Right now. I'm outside in the car so come on." _Of course, she is._ Laughing, you hung up as you grabbed your purse, walking outside and getting in the car. "Hey. You ready?"

You nodded, grinning as she began to drive. About halfway to the tower, you received another call, this time from your cousin. "Hold on, I have to take this," you informed as you answered, "Hola."

"(Name), mi prima, how are you doing? You're not injured are you?"

"No Antonio, I'm not. I'm just fine. You need to stop worrying about me so much."

"Lo siento but I can't help it. Your parents asked me to raise and protect you and I'm doing my job. I can't help but worry about you. You're my baby cousin, and I could've lost you during the attack of New York _and_ Ultron! Why can't you just come home? I'm sure there's another way you can accomplish your dreams while staying in Spain."

" _No._ I'm staying right here. Besides, I know people who can protect me."

"Oh yeah? Like who?"

"Let's just say they're Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Talk to you later."

"(Name), we're not done ye-" you hung up, sighing exasperatedly. "I'm sorry about him. That's my cousin Antonio. He's always been protective over me, especially after New York and Ultron. I'm his youngest cousin, and he was the one who raised me when my parents were killed. He wants me to return to Spain but I can't and I won't," you informed her, rubbing the back of your neck sheepishly. "Anyway, how far are we from the tower?"

"We should be almost there. You're going to love Wanda. She's the same age you are. "She's nineteen?"

"Mhm."

"Cool!" Soon the two of you arrived in the tower, the rest of the Avengers greeting you happily.

Natasha gently grabbed your arms, walking you towards the Android and the girl. "(Name), this is Vision and Wanda. Vision and Wanda, this is (Name). She's nineteen too, Wanda, so I think you'll get along with her nicely."

"Nice to meet you. I am Wanda Maximoff," she introduced, her Russian accent notable.

"And I am Vision. Pleasured to make your acquaintance." His eyes stared right into yours, calculating. "I take it you survived the New York attack, correct? Ultron as well?" You nodded shyly.

"Yeah, I did. New York was how I met the rest of the Avengers when they saved me from getting killed by Loki." A small smile graced your face. "They say I'm a mean cook."

"Oh you are," Tony interjected, draping an arm around your shoulder. "(Name) here makes some good food. She's Spanish after all." Wanda's eyes widened in awe a bit.

"Really?"

"Yes. I am originally from Spain. I lived there my entire life with my cousin Antonio. He's really overprotective of me though. Ever since New York he's insistent I return to Spain. He's afraid that I'm going to be hurt or killed. Especially by Loki, which I doubt highly."

"I wouldn't be so sure. You don't know what he could do. Just- be careful."

"That I will. Now, who's ready for food?" All of the Avengers cheered as you walked towards the kitchen, grinning as you invited Wanda and Vision to help you. "Since you two are new to my cooking, I'll let you help me," you said with a grin. Carefully, you pointed out ingredients for the two to cut up and add into the meal, gently instructing the duo on how you cook it. Finally, after about an hour the meal was ready and served to the Avengers.

"Delicious (Name), as always. How do you do it?"

"It's a family recipe passed down from generation to generation. I originally learned it from my mom and abuela before they passed," you said with a sad smile. "Then when I have children, I will pass this recipe onto them." You grinned. "If any of you want seconds, it's on the stove."

Instantly Thor, Steve, and Tony ran to the kitchen to get more. You laughed at their antics. "(Name), why don't you just live with us? We all love you and I'm pretty sure the tower is closer to your school. You go to AMDA, correct?" asked Bruce, smiling softly at you.

"I do."

"Then come live with us! I'm positive Tony will build you a room, and finish paying for your tuition."

"I mean, I'd love to, but what would my cousin say? 'Oh yeah, by the way, I'm living with the Avengers.' He'd freak. I'm almost positive he would book the first flight available and fly here to drag me back to Spain."

"Come on (Name), give it a chance. At least think about it?" After some consideration, you nodded.

"Sure, I'll think about it."

That night, Steve drove you back to your apartment to make sure you got home without any harm. Grinning at the super soldier, you kissed him on the cheek in gratitude before getting out and heading inside, immediately getting ready for bed. Soon enough, you fell asleep.

The next morning, you awoke to your phone ringing. _Antonio probably._ You thought, grabbing it and looking at the caller ID. _I was right._ "Hello?"

"(Name)! Are you awake?"

"Obviously. Why did you feel the need to call me and wake me up? It's 7:30 A.M here."

"I wanted to hear your voice. I miss mi prima Pequena."

"Yeah, yeah. I should probably say thanks because I start work at 9."

"You're welcome then."

You gulped nervously before saying this. "Hey, Toni? How would you feel if I moved in with the Avengers?"

A tense silence filled the other side before the male spoke. "Why would you want to move in with them? You're perfectly fine on your own. Unless you're not? Do I need to come take you home?"

"No, no, _no._ I'm asking because they offered me too. It would be closer to my school, my tuition would be paid for in full, and I would have guaranteed protection. Plus there's literally a _doctor_ Toni. If anything, living with the Avengers would be better than living on my own. You see my point, right?"

You heard a sigh from the other line. " _Fine._ But if you get hurt _at all_ , I'm going to book the first flight and drag your ass home."

"B-But-!"

"No buts. I'll talk to you later." With that, he hung up, causing you to groan.

"Note to self: don't get hurt," you mumbled to yourself before getting up and getting ready for work. A gentle sigh escaped your lip as you stepped into the shower. Stepping out, you finished and left at 8:30, getting to work 10 minutes before you were supposed to start.

"Hello (Name)," your boss greeted snarkily, glaring at you slightly. "On time, for once."

"I'm always on time Heidi. Why do you do this all the time?" She just scoffed at you, walking away. By the time it struck 9, you were clocked in and already cleaning what you were supposed to. Heidi, for some reason, always gave the dirtiest and worst jobs to you. She didn't like you, and you didn't understand why. After hours of agonizing cleaning, you were called into her office.

"(Name), (Name), (Name). It has come to my attention that you've been slacking off on your duties. You know, as an employee of this establishment, you absolutely _cannot_ slack off. We're too much busy for that."

"But I haven't been-"

"Silence. Since you've been slacking off, I have no choice but to fire you."

The words sunk in as you stared at her shocked. "You're firing me?! I'm the best damn worker here! Alicia always slacks off but you never yell at her! _No,_ you choose to yell at me. I never understood why you didn't like me, and I don't think I ever will." You stood up furious. "If you want your business to fail, fine then. _I quit_." Grabbing your stuff, you stormed out, driving home. Angry, you called Bruce.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bruce. You know how you told me to think it over? Well, I accept the offer." By the end of the week, you were moved and settled in, more peaceful now that everything was covered. Plus you knew everyone, so that alone was a huge plus. Tony had made sure you got a beautiful suite and your own floor since you've done so much for them. "Really Tony, I can't thank you enough," you said with a grin, plopping on your new bed. "This is really wonderful."

"Not an issue. Glad I can finally move my favorite girl in." You raised an eyebrow. "Besides Pepper." A gentle smile crossed your face as you shooed the billionaire out of your room, resuming decorating the safe space. Exhausted, you took a nap until you were awoken by Vision, who informed you that dinner was ready. Grinning, you ran down to see spaghetti and garlic bread on the stove, a plate set for you.

"Yes!" You quietly exclaimed, grabbing the plate and joining everyone on the couch. It was movie night, and tonight's choice was Dunkirk. You were crying throughout the movie, being comforted by Steve and Bucky. Soon it got late and you fell asleep on Bucky, causing the super soldier blush. Gently picking you up, he walked you to your room, gently tucked you in, and walked out, allowing you to sleep in peace.


	2. Two

The next morning, you awoke in your bed, wondering how the hell you got there. _One of the boys probably carried me,_ you thought, awakening with a smile on your face. Rubbing your eyes, you headed downstairs, making yourself some coffee. "Mornin' (Name)," greeted Tony, coming in the kitchen for the same purpose. "How'd you sleep?"

"Wonderfully, thanks to one of the boys who took me to my room. My bed is absolutely heavenly. I can't ever thank you enough."

"Like I said, it's not a problem. You're a good kid, just like Peter." You gave him a look of confusion. "Peter Parker. Spiderman?"

"Oh. Wait, he's your _son_?!"

"Not biologically, no, but I practically see him as my son. You remind me of him. Both of you are positive with kind hearts, and you both lost your parents. Except he was raised by his Aunt, while you were raised by your cousin."

"Oh, I see. I want to meet him sometime!"

"Cool, I'll arrange it. Anyway, I'll be down in the lab if you need me," he informed, grabbing his cup as he walked down to the lab. Chuckling softly, you greeted the next Avenger who walked in the kitchen, whom of which happened to be Natasha.

"Hey (Name). How was your first night here?"

"Great. It was nice being carried to my room," you said with a giggle. "I'd like to thank my 'hero'."

"Well here he comes now." On cue, Bucky walked downstairs, sitting himself at the kitchen bar.

"Mornin' ladies," he greeted tiredly, causing you to laugh.

"Morning soldier. Need some coffee?" All he could do was nod as you prepared a coffee for him, sliding it to him. "Take it as a token of appreciation for taking me to my room last night. I got the best sleep I've ever had in years."

Bucky blushed lightly, looking away from you as he sipped his coffee. "It's no trouble. Anything to make sure you're comfortable here." It was now your turn to blush. All of the other Avengers eventually joined you, saying their good mornings before breakfast was prepared and served by Natasha.

"This is absolutely delicious, Nat. I could eat this all day," you complimented, scarfing the delicious food down.

"Thanks. I know a thing or two about food." Everyone laughed as idle chatter filled the room, mainly questions about you, your family, and how you were enjoying living with them so far.

  
"So (Name), what's your family like?"

"Well, I have an aunt, uncle, cousins, and siblings. I'm the youngest sibling, which definitely caused lots of teasing," you replied. "But it's all in good fun. My eldest cousin is named Antonio, and he's the one who's always calling to check on me, even during ungodly hours of the morning. Many, many times he's s threatened to get on the first available flight to take me back to Spain, because he thinks it isn't safe."

"Not even with us?" asked Bruce.

" _Especially_ not with you guys. He thinks I'm going to get dragged into danger by living with you guys. The only way I managed to convince him was to say that going to school would be easier, my tuition would be paid for, and there was a doctor living with us. Even then, he said if I get hurt, then he could book the next available flight to take me home. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"That must suck."

"You have no idea. He still treats me like I'm a child. Frankly, I find it annoying."

"Hey, hey, how about this. You and I can go shopping after we finish eating. So you can finish decorating and have some new things."

"Nat, I couldn't-"

"Tony would insist. It's on his card, after all."

A sigh escaped your lips as you gave in. "Alright..."

As soon as breakfast was finished, Natasha had you change quickly before dragging you out to the mall. She was in a disguise, so she wouldn't be recognized and swarmed by fans. Grinning, the two of you stepped into Forever 21, beginning the shopping spree.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Avenger's Tower, Thor had arrived with his brother Loki in toll. "Hello Avengers," he greeted cheerily, dragging his brother around. Tony came upstairs, having heard Thor's voice. He was about to respond when he noticed Loki, glaring at him.

"Thor, why's Reindeer Games with you? Isn't he supposed to be in prison?"

"Well, yes, but my father and your Director Fury has decided that Loki is to stay here and atone for his sins against the midgardians. His powers are very limited, so he won't possibly harm anyone." _God damn it Fury_ , Tony thought angrily, sighing.

"Alright. I'll have a room prepared for him in a while. Don't think I'm happy about it though. I'll have a word with Fury later." Tony walked down to the lab, agitated.

"Brother, the only person who seems to tolerate me here is you. The others hate me."

"That's because you haven't shown them that you're really starting to change. Of course I see and believe you. But the other Avengers have to too."

"I see."  
  
"How about this one?" you asked, holding up a sweater. Nat shook her head, holding up another one.

"This one would suit you a lot more, " she responded, shoving it to you to try on. Smiling softly, you tried it on, seeing it a perfect fit. "See? Look how good it looks on you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I guess. Now here, you try this on." You grinned, shoving a dress in her hands. Rolling her eyes, she took the dress in choosing and walked into the dressing room, strutting back out like a model.

"Damn, Natasha, you look stunning. You should totally get the dress."

"You think so?" You nodded.

"Definitely."

"Alright then, I'll buy it." The two of you headed to your next destination, which was a store to buy some more decorations for your room. The two of you got a record player, some records, some lights, a beanbag, and some other stuff to make your room your own.

After that, the two of you got some make up for yourselves, grinning excitedly as you headed back to the tower. Suddenly, Natasha got a call. "Agent Romanoff."

"Hey, how you doin'?" It was Tony's voice. "Listen, there's an unexpected guest back at the tower, so I suggest you be wary. Especially, (Name), she _especially_ needs to be wary. He may, um, bring back some unwanted memories."

"Okay. Thanks for the warning. See you soon." She hung up, looking at you. "Apparently we have an unexpected guest back at the tower. Tony says you need to be wary because he might bring back some unwanted memories."

_Who could be at the tower?_ You thought to yourself, not noticing that you had arrived back to the tower. _May bring back unwanted memories?_

"(Name)? We're here." You snapped out of your daze, smiling apologetically, helping Natasha bring up all of the items you bought. Thor, noticing the two of you, grinned and offered to help you two.

"Thanks Thor. I appreciate the help--" you made eye contact with Loki, freezing. Natasha noticed this and nudged Thor to follow her to your room while you dealt with Loki. _Oh Jesus Christ. Did he get more attractive? Will he try to kill me again?_

"Greetings. I believe we have met before."

"Y-Yeah. A couple years ago," you replied softly, slowly approaching him. "You, _uh_ , tried to kill me."

"Indeed. My sincerest apologies," he said softly, kissing your hand. "I was mad then. Had I known I hurt a beautiful creature such as yourself I could never forgive myself. I am truly trying to redeem myself. I hope you will forgive me."

A light red hue appeared on your face, you looking to the side. "I'm flattered. Of course I'll forgive you. After all, everyone deserves a second chance."

The God smiled softly at you, grabbing your hand. "So, care to tell me about yourself? It would be fair that I know about you, since I am to live here." A smile spread across your face as you began to tell him about everything, including your home in Spain.

Bruce noticed this and smiled towards the pair. "Twenty dollars that they'll be a couple by next month."

"Deal, but I say in two weeks," Steve added in, along with the others betting as well. 

  
"You're telling me you lived in a place called Spain? Can you speak the language there?" Loki asked curiously, taking you to the library that Tony built for the readers of the tower.

"Of course. It is my first language after all. I was born there!"

"Say something to me then," Loki challenged, looking at you with a smirk.

"Alright. Tú eres muy guapo, muy intelegente, y no estas loco. El ataque de New York no fue tú culpa y tú sigues siendo una buena persona," you finished with a grin.

The God couldn't deny that you speaking Spanish was attractive, and your accent was gorgeous too. "What does that mean?"

You waved it off nervously, embarrassed. "Nothing important."

Loki strides towards you, a mischievous smirk on his face as he gently grabbed your chin. "Oh? You know better to hide things from the God of Lies himself right? It can't be that bad," he purred, staring into your (Eye Color) eyes.

"It's embarrassing. If you want to know, look it up yourself." You blushed darker as Loki smiled at you. _Playing hard to get I see_. Loki already developed a soft spot for you, starting when he first spotted you during New York. 

"Fine, I shall do that. For now, let's read for a bit. I enjoy your company."

"I enjoy yours too," you replied with a shy smile, walking to the bookshelf to pick out a book. He picked one as well, the two of you sitting together as you read.

Hours passed as the two of you read in comfortable silence, the only noise being the turning of the pages. After a moment, you set down your book and spoke. "Hey, Loki? You can do magic, right?"

"I can. Why do you inquire?"

"Well-- would you be willing to show me?" Loki raised an eyebrow at you.

"Are you sure? Would you be willing to see and learn the ways of my magic?" You nodded excitedly. The God sighed, setting down his book as he began to face you, performing a simple spell. More hours passed as he taught you a bunch of basic spells, time seeming non existent when you two were together.

Hell, by the time you two finally stopped, it was almost 2 A.M. "Oh my God, it's that late?!"

"It seems so. Come now, let's get you to your chambers," Loki said softly, scooping you into his arms and walking to your bedroom, per your directions of course. Walking into the room, he laid you into bed. "Sleep now. I shall see you in the morning." Quickly, you grabbed his hand.

"W-Wait! Please stay. Just for a bit. I want to hear about you!" You looked at him with pleading eyes. Not being able to resist, he pulled the beanbag towards your head, beginning to tell you about Asgard, what it was like up there, and their customs.

Smiling dreamily, you looked at him. "Asgard sounds like a paradise," you cooed softly. "I'd want to go one day."

"Maybe one of these days, I could get Thor or I to take you, granted Al Father Odin allows it." Your eyes lit up with joy.

"Really? You'd do that for me? Even if we just met?"

"You are something special, love. Any fool could see that. You deserve the world. Now, let me tell you about a funny memory of mine."

Loki told you stories about him and Thor until you eventually fell asleep, a small smile on your face. "Goodnight, princess. Sweet dreams."


End file.
